If Cooks Could Kill
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: As it turns out, Oliver is not the only one who can whip up a fabulous meal on the spot. Join the Majestics and G Revolution as they watch Oliver and Ray face off in a battle of culinary delights.


TitleTitle: If Cooks Could Kill  
Summary: As it turns out, Oliver is not the only one who can whip up a fabulous meal on the spot. Join the Majestics and G Revolution as they watch Oliver and Ray face off in a battle of culinary delights.  
Pairings: Tyson/Oliver, Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

This is for Akaatje, who asked me to write a Tyson/Oliver and Miguel/Kai ficlet. Here we are, sweetie, this is all yours! Enjoy!

* * *

"Man, you guys!" Tyson says loudly as he yawns and stretches his arms over his head, cracks the muscles in his back, before slumping back the large plush lounge in Robert's sitting room, where three Beyblade teams are staying for a few days. "I'm soooooooo hungry!" 

Immediately, Kai's eye twitches from his position on the love seat, curling up against his boyfriend, Miguel. "You're always hungry," he mutters in annoyance, but relaxes slightly when Miguel begins running his fingers through his hair.

"Didn't you just eat, Tyson?" Robert asks as he lifts up a chess piece, and placing it back on the board, smirking when Johnny sends him a angry glare.

"Man, that was hours ago!" Tyson replies, his arms flailing around to exaggerate his plight.

"Actually," Max says as he lifts up his wrist and glances at his watch for a moment. "It was only two hours ago, Tyson."

Enrique peers over his Beyblade magazine to grin at Tyson, humor dancing in his eyes. "It's always in the details, isn't it, Tyson?"

Tyson huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest and sinks further into his seat. "It doesn't matter how long ago it was, I'm still hungry."

Ray heaves a deep sigh from where he is laying flat out on a two seater and with much effort, heaves himself up on his feet, stretching his long frame much like a cat would. "If I make you something, Tyson, will you shut up for a bit?"

Tyson immediately perks up and nods his head vigorously. "Yes! Yes!"

"I'll do it," Oliver suddenly offers, placing the book he's been reading on the arm of the chair and climbs to his feet.

"It's ok," Ray says, shaking his head slightly at him, mentally telling him that he'll be fine doing it himself. "I can do it."

Oliver presses his lips together as a feeling a jealousy begins to grow in his chest. "No offense," he says, trying to sound light and friendly, but finding it difficult. "but I'm the cook here."

"I can cook too, you know?" Ray replies, sounding more than a little miff about the situation. "My uncle owns a restaurant in France."

"Oh, so does my father," Oliver coolly retorts. "It's pretty world known, is your uncle's like that, Ray? I don't think I've heard of it."

Ray visibly twitches, his mind just registering the fact that everyone in the room has become silent, and he tries to smile, but any fool can see that he is forcing the smile to his lips. "We specialize in home cooked meals, more so than exquisite banquets, Oliver."

Oliver curls his hands into fists by his sides, his smile straining even more. "Any chef knows that when you make a meal, you treat it as if you're making a banquet."

"This is starting to turn hostile," Miguel mutters under his breath, his arm moving to wrap around Kai's shoulders.

"Certainly seems like it," Kai replies, noticing that everyone seems to be levitating to their part of the room.

"Man, I don't think I've seen Oliver so riled up before," Johnny comments, forgetting all about his chess game with Robert, who, as well, is watching the two with mild fascination.

"They won't come to blows, will they?" Claude asks softly, moving to sit on the arm of the chair Kai and Miguel are currently occupying.

"Doubt it," Kai replies, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Though, I do sense a battle coming up."

Robert raises an eyebrow and asks, "A battle?"

"Fine," Ray says suddenly, stressing the word out, almost hissing it. "How about we settle this in a cook off?"

Everyone in the room deadpans. "Oh, that kind of battle," Robert mutters.

"Sounds good," Oliver says, giving him a sharp nod, turning his head slightly to regard Tyson with a small smile. "Tyson can be the taste tester."

"Agreed."

Tyson stares at the two for a moment, before he eyes start to sparkle and shimmer with delight. "…This is a dream come true."

Robert shifts in his seat, feeling uneasy by the sudden discomfort in the room, brought on by the two warring up-and-coming chefs. "Should we do something?"

"You can if you want," Kai says, turning slightly in his seat to snuggle further into Miguel's side, getting himself comfortable for the floor show that is about to begin. "but I'm not getting involved with that train wreak."

Miguel laughs softly, placing a gentle kiss on Kai's forehead before resting his chin in his hair. "I don't think we'll be able to stop this impending battle, even if we wanted."

"I certainly wouldn't want to get in between them when they start getting the knives out," Claude comments, before shivering violently at the thought.

Max pouts slightly, his eyes slightly downcast. "How come Tyson gets to be the taste tester?" he asks, as he crosses his arms over his chest with bitter disappointment.

"I'm sure there are several reason to that," Kai mutters. "One; Tyson can put away more food than anyone else here."

"Two; it keeps Tyson busy for a few hours," Johnny adds, leaving his elbow on the chess board table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand, also keeping his eyes on the two teens.

"But mostly," Enrique says, a humorous and goofy grin appearing on his lips. "it's because Oliver has a little crush on Tyson."

Everyone immediately snaps their attention towards the Italian blond. "Really?" Max asks.

"I see," Kai mutters as he turns his gaze back towards Ray and Oliver, eyeing said Frenchman with a slightly accusing stare. "So he's using this opportunity to try and impress Tyson?"

"Interesting," Robert mutters as he scratches his chin in thought.

Enrique shrugs his shoulders carelessly. "Well, as the saying goes, the best way to a man's stomach is through his stomach, and Tyson's all stomach."

Kai smirks as Miguel chuckles next to him. "That's true."

Max grins widely. "Totally."

"Lets take this to the kitchen," Oliver suddenly suggests, pointing the way with his arm, but keeping his eyes on the neko-jin in front of him.

"I was just about to suggest that," Ray chides in, before smirking and bowing his head just a little. "Ladies first."

Oliver's body immediately tenses and his visibly tries to suppress his annoyance by giving Ray a fake smile. "Really? You're such a kidder."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Oh yes," Oliver says, and they both start to laugh, but not with humor or good cheer, but to keep up the façade that this is a friendly wager, even though no one in the room believes it otherwise.

"This won't end well…" Enrique mutters, while everyone else simply nods in agreement, watching silently as the two warring teens head towards the kitchen, eyeing each other intently.

-several meals later-

"Oh man!" Tyson lets out a disgusting belch as he pats his oversize stomach with one hand, a teeth pick sitting in the other. He huffs, letting out a deep breath, wearily eyeing the hoard of empty plates laying before him. So many amazing meals, in such a short amount of time.

The meals he had a taste of, are ones that would make a world-class chef lick his lips in anticipation. Herbed blue-eye with aioli and potato scales. Greek bean soup. Warm salad of pasta, smoked trout and asparagus. Lamb kebabs with herb couscous. And his absolute favorite, sweet and spicy chicken served on boiled white rice and a side serving of green salad.

Magnificent!

Tyson huffs and belches again, before grinning widely. "I've never been so full!" he boast while the spectators can only stare in awe and slight disbelief that one little man could eat so much.

Oliver smiles as he pushes an empty plate to the side and then places another plate down on the table in front of Tyson. "It's time for dessert," he says warmly.

Tyson sits up - albeit it takes him a moment and a lot of effort - and he looks down at the plate, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. On the plate before him, lay two pieces of mango cheese slice, a strawberry on top, with a drizzle of passionfruit pulp as a finishing touch.

"Whoa, hang on," Ray says, crying foul. "No one said anything about dessert."

Oliver glances over to him, a triumphant smile gracing his lips. "Don't you know any desserts, Ray?"

"Dessert sounds great!" Tyson says, joyous as he makes a grab for the fork and start to dig in. "You're the best, Oliver!"

"Grr," Ray growls under his breath, bristling like a cat, before turning to glare at Tyson, his eyes turning into slits. "You're only saying that because you have the hots for Oliver!"

A stun silence fills the room, only to be broken momentary when Tyson drops his fork, making a clatter when it hits the now empty plate. A soft blush flitters across his cheeks, but it doesn't even compare to the one that Oliver is sporting. Ray huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest, then leaving the room, to sulk somewhere else, most likely.

"Well," Kai says, breaking the silence. "That's one way to end a cook off, isn't it?"

"Lets go," Robert says, getting to his feet, pausing for a moment as everyone else follows.

"No way," Johnny says, folding his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair to get comfortable. "I want to see how this ends," he smirks.

Robert rolls his eyes heavenward and grabs the back of Johnny's shirt, hauling him to his feet and dragging him protesting from the room. "Now, Jonathon."

"Buh," Johnny huffs, letting Robert drag him out, but not making it easy for him to do so.

Oliver fidgets with the end of the apron he's wearing, the blush not waning. He turns to Tyson, who is cutely rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment, who is now on his feet, looking like he's ready to make a run for it if the situation calls for it. "You…?" he begins to ask, but finds that he is unable to finish the question.

"Um, yeah," Tyson replies, a nervous, yet hopeful, smile on his lips. "I guess I do."

Oliver stares at him for a moment, processing the words. "…I'm so glad!" he breaks out into a happy smile and throws his arms around Tyson's neck, pressing his lips against him lightly for a moment, before pulling back. "I like you, too," he whispers to him.

Tyson blinks, still in a daze, before grinning widely himself. "Really?"

"Of course," Oliver giggles, before kissing his nose. "Why did you think I agreed to the cook off?"

"Heh," Tyson chuckles as he wraps his arms around Oliver's waist, pulling him closer. "You really are the best cook."

"Thank you," Oliver says with a smile, before closing his eyes, pressing his lips against Tyson's again, sighing as Tyson holds him tighter, letting him deepen the kiss.

Behind them, the door opens a crack, letting a small group of bladers to peer in, and standing in the middle of the group is a smug looking Ray.

"Well," Kai says quietly after a moment of stun silence. "It seems like your plan worked, Ray."

"Of course it would," Ray says with a smugness only a neko-jin can pull off. "Was there any doubt?"

"I must admit, Ray," Enrique says, nudging the Chinese blader in the ribs. "You had me fooled. I thought you were serious about the cook off."

"Heh," Ray laughs. "I knew Oliver would jump at the chance to cook something for Tyson, so I just played a little on his jealousy."

"Got any more schemes floating around in that head of yours?"

"Absolutely," Ray smirks, casting a glance towards the three unattached European bladers, Robert, Johnny and Claude. "But first, we need to either get to Russia, or get them to come here."

The three teens glance towards him, their eyebrows reaching their hairlines. "Russia?"

* * *

X3 Done! Rather pointless, but fun all the same. For some reason when I try to do a Tyson/Oliver fic, all I can think about is cooking! I guess it's because Oliver is a chef and Tyson loves his food, so it kinda just clicks, you know what I mean? X3 

Please Review.


End file.
